Three-dimensional (3D) printing (e.g., additive manufacturing) is a process for making a 3D object of any shape from a design. The design may be in the form of a data source such as an electronic data source, or may be in the form of a hard copy. The hard copy may be a two-dimensional representation of a 3D object. The data source may be an electronic 3D model. 3D printing may be accomplished through an additive process in which successive layers of material are laid down one on top of another. This process may be controlled (e.g., computer controlled, manually controlled, or both). A 3D printer can be an industrial robot.
3D printing can generate custom parts. A variety of materials can be used in a 3D printing process including elemental metal, metal alloy, ceramic, elemental carbon, or polymeric material. In some 3D printing processes (e.g., additive manufacturing), a first layer of hardened material is formed (e.g., by welding powder), and thereafter successive layers of hardened material are added one by one, wherein each new layer of hardened material is added on a pre-formed layer of hardened material, until the entire designed three-dimensional structure (3D object) is layer-wise materialized.
3D models may be created with a computer aided design package, via 3D scanner, or manually. The manual modeling process of preparing geometric data for 3D computer graphics may be similar to plastic arts, such as sculpting or animating. 3D scanning is a process of analyzing and collecting digital data on the shape and appearance of a real object (e.g., real-life object). Based on this data, 3D models of the scanned object can be produced.
A number of 3D printing processes are currently available. They may differ in the manner layers are deposited to create the materialized 3D structure (e.g., hardened 3D structure). They may vary in the material or materials that are used to materialize the designed 3D object. Some methods melt, sinter, or soften material to produce the layers that form the 3D object. Examples for 3D printing methods include selective laser melting (SLM), selective laser sintering (SLS), direct metal laser sintering (DMLS) or fused deposition modeling (FDM). Other methods cure liquid materials using different technologies such as stereo lithography (SLA). In the method of laminated object manufacturing (LOM), thin layers (made inter alia of paper, polymer, or metal) are cut to shape and joined together.
At times, the starting material used for the 3D printing and/or the remainder of the starting material that did not form the 3D object may be susceptible to ambient atmospheric conditions (e.g., oxygen or humidity). At times, it may be desirable to prevent exposure of an operator to the 3D printing starting material and/or remainder. Some embodiments of the present disclosure delineate ways of overcoming such hardship.
In some embodiments, the present disclosure delineates methods, systems, apparatuses, and software that allow modeling of 3D objects with a reduced amount of design constraints (e.g., no design constraints). The present disclosure delineates methods, systems, apparatuses, and software that allow materialization of these 3D object models.